Flame Falls
Flame Falls is one of the five cities in the Unites States of America which hold supernatural creatures. It is the fire city. It is located in Texas. You can find all of it's residents, as well as it's locations here. Residents Iris36.jpg|Iris Walker-Employee at Fire and More Fire 2013-Jamie-Lily-UK-Live-Magazine-04.jpg|Jason Payne- Student at Flame Falls High School Locations Flame Falls High School.jpg|Flame Falls High School Fire and More Fire.jpg|Fire and More Fire Flame Falls Boutique.jpg|Flame Falls Boutique Creation Flame Falls was founded by a young woman named Sarena. Sarena was a rebellious girl in her twenties, who didn't want to attend to cooking and cleaning like most girls. Sarena wanted to go on adventures, and meet Native Americans, which her parents didn't approve of. Furious, Sarena ran away on her family's horse, Wild, on August 27, 1926. Unfortunately, Sarena and Wild got stuck in the middle of a sandstorm, and Sarena lit a match to allow her and Wild to see where they were going. However, Sarena dropped the match, and a circle of fire erected around Sarena and Wild, which covered Sarena, and caused her and Wild to pass out, and nearly die. Thankfully, the fire went out, and Sarena and Wild woke up, severely dehydrated. Sarena set camp, and let Wild run free. Sarena wondered how she would survive, when she saw a Native American boy her age come out of the fire, whose name was Ignis. Ignis had run away from his family, because of his curiosity to see more of the world around him. He tried to help Sarena get back to health, but his efforts were in vain. Ignis knew she was about to die and magically, made a building appear. Sarena asked Ignis how he did it, and it was revealed that this Native American boy was actually an immortal dream demon, and a member of B.L.I.S.S. Ignis had fallen in love with Sarena, and while he couldn't save her, he knew what he wanted to do with her. All this time, Sarena had been pregnant with a daughter, and right before Sarena died, Ignis saved the daughter, and named her Viselle. Ignis was told by Sapiunt that he'd done enough, but he didn't listen. Ignis laid the original Sarena in the sand, and her remains became a force field, which promised to allow in those it thought belonged there, and would prevent those that didn't from coming in. In Sarena's dedication, Ignis led a bunch of more people, with and without clear sight, to Flame Falls. He tried harder than ever to make this city a success, and it worked. Ignis was able to manipulate the minds of the residents that Sarena had formed it without any help, because he knew that without her, Flame Falls, Texas, would not exist. Flame Falls is the only city that was formed in the 1900's, and it is technically the youngest city, because of it being formed in the 1900's. Annual Traditions On the third Friday of June, Flame Falls celebrates "Summerween", a holiday almost exactly like Halloween, only it takes place during summer. The reason why is because they enjoy Halloween so much, they like to celebrate it twice a year. Flame Falls was the city to begin the tradition, and Gravity Falls and Windy Falls liked the idea so much, they threw it themselves. After Summerween is over, the stores will still be open, but nobody knows why. On the first day of July, Flame Falls decorates the entire town in a western style, to celebrate the day it was founded. This day is known as "Back in the Old Days" to the residents. Everyone is given a free cowboy hat, and there are costumes available at the Flame Falls Boutique. The Walker family is highly cherished on Back in the Old Days, because their great-great grandmother, Sarena, founded the town. Nine and a half days after Back in the Old Days is finished, the residents begin a horrid tradition known as "Sacrifice for the Pure Minds". Four teenagers are randomly picked off the street, to be sacrificed to a monster in the cave of Flame Falls Ending Point. If this monster is in a good mood, he will let these teenagers live. If he is not, this monster will send the the teenagers into the Trance Circle, and put them through suffering, before eating them alive. The only people who know about this are the adults, and they are ordered not to tell the kids and teenagers about this tradition. Category:Locations Category:Supernatural Locations Category:City